


Blood Makes Noise

by wyomingnot



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Gen, Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: Dexter and blood. Inspired by the episode "Seeing Red".





	Blood Makes Noise

**Author's Note:**

> It's a *Dexter* vid, so it's bloody. I don't think there's any actual violence, but still. Blood. So much blood.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is a 'lost' vid of sorts. I can't find my lj/dw entry for it. Was there one? I don't know! I originally uploaded it to a youtube alternative, but that went away ages ago. The date on youtube is 6/10/2010, but in the notes I mentioned it'd been blocked before (and I'm guessing I deleted and tried again later). I'm almost positive I made this in 2009, possibly mid-to-late 2008.


End file.
